The Problems With Keeping Secrets
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequal to 'Sam's Secret'. The first chapter is drabble length and barely worthy to be posted, but I want to get your oppinion on it. Rated T just to be on the safe side for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is drabble length at the moment, but I wanted to see if my faithful readers of Sam's Secret like this start. Please review, this one is making me very nervous. I have no clue where it is going, but I will say one thing - I'll try my hardest not to make it angsty.

* * *

Elise checked the results for the twentieth time – never quite believing what the tests said. She was ecstatic by the news, but then the words of her husband came back to her. Elise's face fell – what the _hell_ was she going to do? She was pregnant and her husband had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want children.

* * *

Jack drove around the block for the seventh time. He was positive that he was being followed. He slid smoothly to the side of the road by his house and got out of his car after making sure that the other car was stopped as well. He waited for the other driver to get out of their car before going over and confronting them. When he did he came face to face with a man he thought dead, "Hello, Mac," he whispered in disbelief.

"Hello, little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about that, but this is the beta-ed version.

* * *

Jack scowled; he _so_ didn't want to have this reunion in full view of five of the neighboring houses. "I guess you can come inside, Mac. I'll have Sam make some coffee."

Mac smirked at his twin brother's mention of the name 'Sam,' automatically assuming that Jack was living with a man.

Jack opened the door with his key and shouted, "Lucy, I'm home!" in true Ricky Ricardo fashion. He was greeted with the pitter patter of little feet and the voice of a toddler saying, "Daddy, Daddy!"

A little boy about three years old came running into the hallway by the door, his dark brown hair cut short and his deep blue eyes alight with happiness. He stopped in confusion as he entered the hall and found two men who looked like his Daddy standing before him. "Daddy?" the little boy questioned with fear.

Jack stooped down and picked up his son, "Hey there, Jacob. How was my little soldier today?"

Jacob Michael O'Neill sighed in relief that he had found his Daddy, before giving him a big hug around his neck, "Daddy!" he cried in happiness.

"Jack, I just took the…" Sam stopped in her tracks as she rounded the corner and found her husband holding their son and another man who looked remarkably like Jack. She turned to Jack and said, "Another one?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I'll explain in a minute, first I want to know what you were about to say."

That shook Sam out of her inspection of the intruder, "Oh, I was just saying that I took the lasagna out of the oven and it's ready to eat. And Elise called about fifteen minutes ago. She was rather upset and said she would be over later." Sam turned to her husband, "You're turn."

Jack winced at what he was about to say, "Mac this is my wife, Samantha, and our son, Jacob Michael. Sam, this is my twin brother, MacGyver."

The look that Sam gave Jack clearly told him that he was not going to get off easy with this little piece of information. "Your brother?" She plastered a smile onto her face and turned to Mac, "It's very nice to meet you, MacGyver. You can call me, Sam."

Mac took her hand, "It's nice to meet you, too, Sam. And it's Mac."

Sam smiled warmly at him, "Are you staying for dinner, Mac?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's not intruding. We always cook for a few extras. Besides, you're the first person I've met that could tell me stuff about Jack's childhood."

Jack looked at his wife, a horrified look on his face, "Stuff? You're one of the smartest women in the uh – _world_ – and all you can come up with is 'stuff'?"

The look Sam gave him told him that the joke did not get him off the hook in the slightest, and was thinly veiled, for Jacob's and Mac's benefit, with humor. "Just the world?"

Jack grinned at her as Jacob decided to make his presence known again, "Mommy, I hungwy."

Sam smiled at her son and took him from his father, "Come on then Jake, lets get you something to eat. Jack? I already set the table so you and Mac can sit down while I get the lasagna from the kitchen." Sam sat Jake in his high chair and quickly got the lasagna from the stovetop and placed it over an oven mitt next to the salad on the table.

As the three adults were sitting the doorbell rang. Sam got up, "I'll get it."

When Sam was out of hearing, Mac turned to his brother, "Wow, she's amazing. How the hell did an old man like you end up with a woman like that?"

Jack glared at him, "Please don't swear in front of my son. And I don't understand it anymore than you do, but you don't know half of how amazing she is."

Before Mac could come up with a response, Sam reentered the room with a disheveled Elise in tow.

Upon seeing the swollenness around her eyes, Jack got up, "Oh, God, Elise what's wrong?"

Elise gratefully went into the waiting arms of her stepfather, "For any other couple what's 'wrong' would be a blessing."

"What is it?" Jack asked, making his stepdaughter look him in the face, revealing the deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful! Wait, why is this bad news? It _is_ Daniel's isn't it?"

Elise was shocked that he could even think she would cheat on her husband, "_Yes_, it is Daniel's." Tears came again to her eyes, "He doesn't want children."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys all like this chapter, it's all I have right now. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Both her parents enveloped Elise in a group hug as she cried into Jack's shoulder. When she was all cried out, Mac cleared his throat, making his presence known again.

"Umm, hi," he said hesitantly as Elise looked at him, "I'm MacGyver." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Jack's twin brother."

Elise took his hand, "I'm Elise, Sam's daughter."

"Eli!" Jacob cried in joy after his sister stopped crying, he figured out when he was two that when Eli was crying, you didn't try to talk to her until _after_ she'd stopped.

Elise smiled at her brother's antics, "Hey there, Jakey! How are you doing today?" She said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I hungwy," the little boy complained.

Elise giggled and sat down beside him, "Well, let's see if we can fix that little problem, shall we?"

Sam grinned, "I think he has the right idea. Come on, let's eat."

The meal was filled with stories told by Mac about Jack's and his childhood, and the non-classified stories of what Jack was up to then from Sam and Elise.

When they were finished eating, Elise volunteered to get Jacob washed and ready for bed. while her parents spoke with Mac.

"So, Mac?" Jack said as he sat down on the sofa with his wife. "I thought you were dead. What happened?"

Mac sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world," Sam responded.

"Well, after you left me – supposedly dead – in Kuwait I was taken to a Red Cross hospital where I spent the next two years recovering."

"Wait," Sam said, stopping Mac in his tale, "Start from the beginning. I wasn't even aware that my husband _had_ a brother." She said, shooting a glare in Jack's direction, he looked down like a puppy that was just caught chewing up their owners favorite pair of shoes.

Mac took a deep breath, "Well it all really started when we were fifteen…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it's taken me so long to update, but I've had a lot going on and Bertha isn't really into this whole thing. I'm not really good with flashbacks, so it may take a while for me to update again. Thank you to everyone who reviews this story and everyone who takes the time to click on the little purple button. Come on, you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had total writer's block with this story for about two weeks and I'm posting as soon as I'm able. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Mac took a deep breath, "Well it all really started when we were fifteen…"

_Flashback:_

"Come on, Angus!" Jack called as he waited for his brother at the stop sign, on their way home from school. "Dad's coming home today. Hurry up!"

The other boy ran towards his brother, "I'm hurrying, Jack! Man, he's not supposed to be home for another two hours!"

The two boys raced the last block to their house and slowed when they got near – in the drive way was a black, military issue SUV. Jack was the first one to spot the two men standing on their porch in Air Force class A's.

Both boys knew what their presence meant.

_End Flashback._

Sam looked at Jack saying: "Why didn't you tell me that's what happened?"

Jack looked at her, "Because it wasn't necessary for you to know. That _wasn't_ our real father."

"What?" Sam was now one step beyond shock. "But he was the reason you joined the military?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but when O'Neill went over seas the first time, our mom had an affair with the neighbor. We weren't told that until right before Mom died, two weeks after Dad."

Sam then looked at Mac curiously, "I thought you said your name was MacGyver?"

He nodded, "When I was eighteen I got my name changed to our biological father's last name – MacGyver. My name is technically Angus O'Neill-MacGyver, but as I said before, people just call me Mac."

Sam nodded before asking, "Okay, so what was this thing about you being dead?"

"Well, I worked for the Phoenix Foundation for about ten years and took down some pretty big guys involved in terrorist cells around the world. Needless to say, a price was put on my head. When Jack and I were in Kuwait fifteen years ago, visiting a friend, one of the cells got me. They told Jack I was dead, thinking that would stop him from trying to take out any more of the ringleaders – in response to this news he joined the Special Forces. They let me go about five years later, about the same time Jack lost Charlie." Mac saw his brother wince at the mention of his first son, and stopped talking.

Sam nodded, as Elise came back out from the nursery. She looked at Sam, Jack and Mac and said to all three, "Jake's asleep. I better get going before Danny-boy gets home and wonders where I am."

Sam looked at her, "Did he go out with 13?"

Elise shook her head, "No, it was 11. They were supposed to have arrived an hour ago. He should be heading home soon."

Jack grinned, "You're such a good influence on our Space monkey. Most of the time he just sleeps on base."

Elise gave her stepfather a look, "If he did that, he'd be dealing with an angry Carter. Why would he want to even risk it?"

"Good point. Hey, Eli?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Talk to him."

"I will."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Only one chapter left! Sorry it's so short, but this needed to be seperated. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Elise got home, to find that Daniel had not yet arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't able to face him just yet. She put her coat on the coat rack and had just finished changing into her pajamas when she heard the door open and then the sound of someone cursing under their breath.

She turned the hall light on to find that Daniel had stubbed his toe, for the tenth time, on the table that they put the mail on. She giggled at the sight of him, holding his toe and cursing in Ancient Egyptian and, what seemed to be, Goa'uld.

"Danny, do you want to move the table so you stop bumping into it?" Elise asked, with concern.

He looked up at her, love in his eyes, "Yeah, I think that would be best."

Daniel let go of his foot and walked over to his wife, pulling her toward him in a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daniel." She pulled back when he tried to kiss her again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his tone and eyes.

"We need to talk about something."

Elise led him into the living room and the two of them sat down, "Daniel, what do you think of having children?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? You've always told me that you didn't think it was a good idea, but you never told me _why_."

Daniel sighed and looked down at his hands, "Because when I was five my mom gave birth to another child. I had a baby sister, Camille, for all of two years before she died of leukemia. Cancer runs in my family, Elise. I don't want to take the chance." Tears welled up in his eyes and Elise pulled him into a hug.

"Honey, you didn't have Thor or the Tok'ra then, we do now."

"Why did you want to know?"

She took a deep breath and decided that there was no point in beating around the bush, "I found out today that I'm pregnant. I've been a wreck all day thinking about how you would take the news."

Daniel kissed her again with love and passion, "You shouldn't have been worried. You're right, we have Thor and the Tok'ra and the Nox, all willing to help us if something were to happen."

Elise smiled at that, "You know what the problem with keeping secrets is, Daniel?"

"What?"

"You make pregnant women worry too much. Oh, I was thinking of a name if our baby's a girl, and I like Sha're Janet Camille Jackson."

"Was the Camille added just now or before?"

"Before, I've always liked that name."

A solitary tear fell down Daniel's cheek, "Thank you."

"Always."

Fin

* * *

A/N: As always, epilogue avalible upon request. I hope you liked it, and I hope this made people happy. Please review.


End file.
